No Limits
by lehjenne
Summary: Nessie has everything you want, is rich and pampered. On a trip she meets the son of her future stepmother Jacob, a boy of rude and barbarous ways nothing nice together will live a great love and a huge nightmare. Is it really that opposites attract?
1. Chapter 1

Today my father is coming back after just two months, he was returning home after a long trip to New York.

We lived in Orange Cove, California in a huge mansion that is inhabited mostly by me and the employees.

I was very homesick for Edward, I mean my dad, I usually call him by name when we fight. He told me I needed to spend some time outside because there was a problem in one of our philias in New York; my father owns a brand called Xsmi, a famous brand nowadays. It seems to me should be a big problem, since he had to get two months off, okay he never for home but he never stayed so long away, he would reward me and I had good ideas, I separated three pieces of Tiffany's & Co that he should give me.

- Easy Miss, your father will be here soon. - Katrina tried to calm me down, but I was still uneasy.

- I will not calm down, he's already twenty minutes late, if it does not bring my new Gucci shoes he'll be in trouble.

My phone kept ringing, and I preferred not answer, if it was something important I knew I had to go, but I had to stay and wait for my dad, he would not get rid of me.

After a few minutes I heard the sound of the engine as expected. My father crossed the great hall with his tired smile on his face.

- will you give me a hug? - He asked

- Well, first I want to know where are my gucci shoes?.

- I also felt really miss you Nessie, and your shoes of one thousand dollars are in the car. - He smiled again

- Okay, dad, you thought about what I asked you?

He grimaced and pulled something out of his pocket, he reached out and I saw something reslusente a card.

- I can't believe it - I jumped without stopping!

- This card is for only emergencies, nothing out of spending. This is your test and if you do well, maybe I think the possibility of you being able to travel alone. - I took the card, making several promises of good behavior.

I went to my room and I soon call Aby, who answered on the first ring.

- Aby, I need you here. It is urgent, "That thing" happened today. –

- Really? Wait, I don't believe it! - She spoke euphorically

- It's true, now comes soon. - I hung up the phone and in record time Aby walked through the door of my room.

- First let me see. - She said I took the card and put in her hand.

She made a face in astonishment and then started jumping and I was the same way.

- Nobody will believe. nor own Bryanna has a card of her own.

Bryanna Caeli was top of the predatory chain, was the queen of the school and my passport to high society, may seem to be the daughter of a very rich and influential, the doors open for me, most things in Orange Cove are more delicate and who had the approval of Bryanna had everything and honestly she was not a very pleasant and did not seem to like me. I combed my long hair. I was a little pale my brown eyes were making me look like a corpse bride; I chose a black dress and my new Gucci shoes. Aby and I decided to go to the mall; the driver took us to the parking lot.

We sighted Bryanna and some girls walking with her and strangely she came to us.

- Hi girls. - She said with a strange smile diabolico

- Hi - Aby said - No bags? - She spoke in that tone nice

- We're just looking today and ah, Nessie has a card now. - She took the bag from my hand and took my card inside Bryanna took the card and her face was purple.

- Well, today I'm going to have a party at my house, spend there you two if you want. - She said handing the card to Aby and leaving us completely catatonic.

- This really happened? Really we were invited to a Bryanna Caeli's party? - Aby asked

- I think so, but I have nothing to wear. - I said horrified

- Well, you have a card. - She blinked

- No Aby, my father made it clear that the card was only for emergencies.

- And this is what Nessie?

I deep breathed and decided that the party was a unique opportunity, an emergency. We buy only what is necessary, some dresses, four pairs of shoes, socks and some combinations.

Upon arriving home I waited my father go to the office and asked Katrina to help me come up with the bags, she had that look reprover.

Finally decided by gray dress and silver shoes, my father made millions of questions, but I said it would only be a social at Aby's house.

The Aby's car picked me up two feet from my home, a place which had already been agreed.

The atmosphere of the party left me open-mouthed, the garden was full of light, several other teenagers were coming too, people do not look at us then we are in a corner.

Bryanna looked beautiful in a pink, strapless dress falling nicely into your skin tanned, his brown hair was braided, she was beautiful.

After a few minutes the music slowed some couples kissed and others danced in the crowd, Bryanna saw coming toward us.

- Hi girls. - She smiled

- nice party. - I praised uncertain

- This is nothing. Your dress is nice and your shoes too. - She said bitterly

When I looked at her feet, I was scared, I realized that were wearing the same shoe.

- I, I ...

- It's nothing, I'll change, don't worry. - She smiled and I was even more scared

- I can not believe you bought the same shoe - Aby said

- Damn! - I said I stood for a while trying to understand the calm of Bryanna when she saw that we were wearing the same shoes until she returned.

- Hi again. - She smiled, now she was not alone

We were near the pool, which by the way was huge.

- Hi - I said embarrassed

- How beautiful your bracelet - she pointed to my arm.

- Oh, it was my mother's. - I smiled at the memory of it.

- Can I see? - She asked It took me a while to understand, that bracelet was my mother and I was very careful.

Aby nudged my arm and I reluctantly gave her the bracelet. She watched with immense care.

- Ah light is so weak that I can not see. - She said going back.

Bryanna raised my bracelet to look better until the jewel fell from her hand in the pool.

- Ops. - She said, making it clear that this had been intentional

- My mother's bracelet! - I cried I knelt by the pool and tried to see where the bracelet had fallen.

Until I felt a hand on my back and the last thing I felt was water coming in through my nose.

I swam up to the surface and I could see everybody laughing except Aby who looked horrified.

I dived again and I caught the bracelet, out of the pool and I was in doubt if I was crying or if it was just water on my face.

Bryanna was in front of me trying to control her laughter; she was wicked with those eyes looking at me.

- AH, the bracelet was not as pretty well, and remembering dead mother is very cliche, now went out of fashion.

Without thinking I slapped her face with his right hand, my hand burned, everything was silent, people were whispering now.

I did not give time to react, I grabbed the hand of Aby and out quickly, Bryanna was still with his hand over his face.

That had been my social death and I was doomed to exile.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I ask you to comment! if you do not I will not comment on whether anyone is reading. If there are no comments I'll delete the story. What is bad because it is very good! Sorry if there are any spelling error, I am still learning English.**

I definitely didn't want to open their eyes, had hoped that whatever had happened was just a big nightmare.

Katrina got me out of my thoughts when I woke up officially.

- Miss, your father wants to talk to you. - She warned

I looked at the clock and were still 9 am.

- It's too early. What he wants? - I asked

- I do not know, he asked for you not to be late. - She said leaving the room

He was in his office, sitting with something in his hand.

- Do you want to talk to me? - I asked yawning

- You know what this is? - He held up the paper he was on hand

- No. But can I know why I woke up so early? I do not want to stay with dark circles

- This is the extract from your credit card. - He put the paper on the table and lifted

- But I used the card yesterday. - I muttered confused

- I asked to be notified if you use up the card improperly. -

- It was an emergency. - I said

- An emergency of $ 15,000. - He said taking the paper again

- In my view it was an emergency.

- An emergency. Let's see, dresses, shoes, socks and ...

- Okay - I interrupted

- I shouldn't have used the card. - I apologized

- What is happening to you Nessie? Made a purchase of $ 15,000 in a single day, you are not kept his word and yesterday you said you were going to the Aby's house and went to a party with drinks and boys.

- I'm sorry. - I said in vain

- Bryanna's father called me earlier, he said you broke into the Bryanna's party and physically attacked her without reason

- For no reason? That's what that bitch said? - My eyes were full of hatred

- Enough! I don't admit such a word in this house. The card is also suspended, later we will Caeli's house and you will apologize personally.

I could not believe what I was hearing, it made my heart clench.

- You think that's how it solves things? Punishing me? You're never at home, never go to my school meetings and thinks he knows what is right for me? Cause I'd rather die in misery than to apologize for it. You didn't hear what she said about my mother and you didn't see when she humiliated me in front of everyone. If you force me to apologize for Bryanna I run away from home and you'll never see me. - Get out of there and I ran into the room.

I stayed in my room all morning. I don't want to see anyone, the only person who had the obligation to worry about me didn't wanted to know.

I needed a friend, I called Aby but the phone was off. She didn't want to talk to me and I knew it.

I thought I could not get any sadder than it already was, but I found that if I had not come to the end of the pit now I was close.

I was in my room most of the time, Aby did not answer my calls, but I already expected that.

Katrina tried to cheer me up singing some English songs, they all talked about more suffering for love.

On a Friday night Edward asked to speak with me, I was not interested to know why

He was in his office, wearing his suit with an envelope in his hand.

- This is another card extract? - I asked

- No. It's something I think you'll like. - He said handing me the envelope

I opened the envelope and there were two passages

Flight to Spain.

- You go to Spain.

- We will. - He said

- Wait. I'll also? - I did not believe

- It will be our journey holiday.

- This is fantastic. Thank you father. - I was radiating with joy

- Now I think you better pack your suitcase because we will tomorrow.

- What? Tomorrow? But daddy I don't have clothes, I have nothing! - I complained

- No problem, when we get to Spain you can buy what you need.

I was literally jumping into the room. A trip alone with my father. The flight will leave at 8 am and by then I had to pack my bags. I fell asleep reading a Spanish dictionary.

Katrina woke me up two hours earlier as I asked. I put a white summer dress and a sneaker.

We left the car towards the airport, the flight did not take long to take off, I fell asleep within the first hour.

We took our luggage, my father seemed restless. Was stranger the delay of the driver.

I sat on the bench the airport and waited for my father finished talking on the phone.

In the crowd left a dark woman approximately 40 years, she came towards us and hugged my father.

They came toward me, my father was holding hands with the woman. My heart raced, I had a bad presentiment about it.

- So Nessie, This is my girlfriend Tanya. - He said

That was all I needed, my father and a girlfriend! Could get any worse?


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the comments and sorry for the spelling errors, I'm not fluent in the English language yet. Please do not forget to comment! say what needs to be improved and where I am wrong spelling! Thank you and good reading.**

The woman stared at me; she had a smile on her face and seemed as surprised as I was.

Had spent at least ten minutes and nobody had broken the silence.

I walked through the crowd looking for a corner to hide me until I felt a tug on my arm, was my father.

- I can't believe you did this to me! You said it was our trip, just you and me. - I said

- Tanya is as surprised as you, I also didn't tell her that you would come, she wants much know you, give her a chance. - He asked

- But I've never seen her! How did you meet? Since when are you dating? And why did not you tell me?. - I poured a lot of questions

- Everything in its time. Let's go back, Tanya is waiting, she is a good person, you'll like her and she has a child at her age.

- A son? - I asked lively

- Come on, let's go back. - He gave me his hand smiling

I could not deny that she was very beautiful and elegant.

- So, your father said you will do birthday this month. - She started.

- Yes. - I answered

- We can make a party, as you prefer, but your father didn't tell me how old you gonna do

- Eighteen. - I answered

- The same age as Nahuel. Oh, you'll know my son Nahuel when we get home.

I did not answer anything, my silence was very enlightening because she said no more.

When we got home, came about three employees pick up our bags.

The house was a mansion, was at least three times larger than my house in California,

Standing near the stairs there was a boy, like Prince and I held not to fall, he looked at me a little scared, he quickly recovered and came toward us, he addressed the my father in a very large proximity, as if he knows him perfectly, then he came to me, took my hand and my heart raced, he lightly touched his lips. His eyes almost made me lose air.

- It is a pleasure to meet you. - He said.

For a few minutes I forgot how to speak.

Me too. - I answered stupidly

- Nahuel, would you please show the house for Renesmee. - My dad asked

- Let's go Renesmee? - He called

- Nessie, call me Nessie. - I felt even more stupid saying this.

- Ok, I think Nessie is cuter anyway - He said and I smiled humorlessly.

- Is there a problem? - He asked noticing my silence

- No, I found strange is that my father leaving me alone with a guy for free willingly. - I said the first thing that came to mind.

- He trusts me, he knows I would never do anything against a girl as beautiful as you. - He blinked and my legs turned jelly.

Nahuel explained me every corner of the house, after passing through the dining room we saw my father and Tanya next to a huge pool outside the house.

We talked a bit and found out that Tanya was a widow and that the house belonged to her husband.

My room was reasonable, it was great, but very formal and I stayed there until anoite with the excuse of being tired from the trip. I stretched a bit and closed my eyes I could maybe asking more time alone with Nahuel again.

I fell asleep and when I woke up I realized I was still wearing my clothes from the trip and that neither had removed the makeup. I put one of my Victoria's secret babydoll, I picked up my skin products and I went to the bathroom, I removed my makeup and I turned on the faucet and the water came out warm which was terrible because I just wash my face with cold water to soften pores.

I looked at my watch and it was 2:25 in the morning, I predicted that there would be nobody awake, I left the room and went into the kitchen trying to make as little noise, the wind blew violently outside, I used the light from the phone to guide me .

The kitchen was a complete darkness, the water from the kitchen faucet was frozen, I turned to go back into the room when I noticed a small light coming from behind me.

My heart raced, I knew I was not alone in the kitchen when I turned around there was a person, a man and he was holding the refrigerator door and he was shirtless.

- Came raid the fridge too? - He said and I cried

- Help! A thief! - I cried

- Hey, calm. - He said laughing coming my way

Someone turned on the light and I saw my father beside Tanya, I ran and put me behind him.

- Well, I guess no one told me that we would have a party. - The intruder said with a smile.

Now that the light was on I had a good view of him. he was swarthy, he was strong and appeared to be about twenty years, was fairly cute.

- I thought you were just back next month Jacob. - Tanya spoke with stranger

- Apparently here is better. - He said blinking to me

- Introduce me the visitor, the old I already know, but the girl...

- She is my daughter. - My father cut sharply

- Nessie, go to your room and lock the door. - My dad said

I left there as fast as I could and I locked the door and windows.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! please comment!

After last night, I finally had the courage to leave the room.  
The sun was shining outside and the table in the dining room was packed with goodies for breakfast.  
Edward, Tanya and Nahuel were sitting at the table. I realized that this Jacob was not there and I felt relieved anyway that guy scared me.

- Good morning - I spoke politely

They answered me and I sat at the table, I sat near Nahuel and my hands began to sweat, he gave me a beautiful smile and I smiled ashamed. Nahuel was a prince, the little time I spent with him was incredibly wonderful and I could not wait to spend more time alone with him.

When my father said he would need to come out with Tanya I thought I'd even make ugly face, until I realized I'd have more time with Nahuel.

As soon as he left I asked Nahuel take me to see the city, he agreed and I was glad.

I asked him to wait for me. I put some of the best clothes I had.

I did not ask him where we were going, he wanted to surprise me.

When we reached our destination I was surprised to see the place he had chosen to take me.

The place chosen was the Jardines Monforte.

Without doubt he was the most beautiful place I've ever been in my entire life, and this seemed the best time, because everything was in flowered.

- So what did you think of the place? Isn't it romantic? - He asked

- It is. Here it seems the sky. - I told stunned

He had chosen a romantic place to take me! Now I had proof that he was into me and I was not gonna let him get away.

We walked for a while until we sat near a beautiful fountain, he seemed like that was the shy super cute. I pulled some trivial matters, after a few minutes conversation I found out he had a girlfriend in high school but they broke up because she had betrayed him. I was wondering how a girl could cheat a guy as perfect as Nahuel, I felt sorry for him, he had no luck in love like me.

We went home and I stared at him. I thought of some tactics of seduction, but I was not very good at it, who knows if I invite him to the movies something happens.

When we reached the gate of the mansion we heard a very loud music coming from the house, it was weird because everyone had gone, were there only employees.

We passed around the room and there was nobody there, but the noise was louder.

When we got to the outside of the house where the pool was, we took a fright. The atmosphere was full of teenagers, in fact they looked wild, some were inside the pool and others were dancing like crazy, but that was not what scared us most.

On the floor were many men's clothing and some shoes too, I saw the face of Nahuel he knew those pieces of clothing.

I saw Jacob out of the pool he was shirtless (again) and wore a flowered short. He came toward us.

- Glad you came brother! Call the police again. Oh and enjoy the party. - He laughed like it was funny

Nahuel ran toward the inside of the house and I went after him, hate brimming in his eyes.

- Why would he call you brother? - I asked, afraid to know the answer, I finally realized that I was so engrossed in having a time with Nahuel I don't asked my father who was that guy named Jacob.

- No, God forbid! He was the son of my stepfather, my mother was the tutor of him when his father died. - He talked and I felt a little relieved.

- Why were you so angry? - I asked

- Those are my clothes! Some unique pieces!

- Go on, punches him in the face and takes his clothes back. - I said.

He was like a prince, he should be brave, I thought.

If I had a twinge of anger at this guy now had turned into hatred. Who did he think he was to do this to people?

- I'll be back. - I told Nahuel

- Hey! - I said to the delinquent while he danced with a girl indecently.

He seemed not to hear me, or maybe he was listening more to not want to answer.

I turned off the sound.

- Hey! Are you crazy? - he came with anger towards me and I can not deny that I was afraid

- I'm not crazy and I demand that you return the clothes to Nahuel and apologize to him. - I said it very fast.

- I? Apologize me that worm? Never! - He said harshly

- Please return his clothes, Otherwise...

- Otherwise what? You will scratch me with your nails? - He and all the others laughed

- You do not know what I'm capable of. - I said angrily

- Yeah I do not know. But I know what you need.

Suddenly he took me in his arms and put me on his back.

- Let go of me! Let me go now! - I cried

- Calm color. First you need to cool your head. - He said going toward the pool.

- You don't ... Don't you dare do that! - I complained more in vain, he dove into the pool with me and I almost swallowed a liter of water.

- You idiot, you ruined my phone. - I said, I tried to hit him I could not see anything else, anger blinded me.

The idiot just laughed and dodged me, he held my hands causing your body to stay next to mine and I felt the goose bumps.

- What is happening here? - I knew it was my dad and I knew that was in a trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Another chapter here! Some people are saying that there are spelling mistakes. Please tell me where I wrong! I speak English well, but writing is more difficult**.

My father was still standing there, waiting for an answer and I knew I would have to lie. And I didn't like that idea.

- Dad I. .. I fell down. I hung out with Nahuel and when I came back there was much noise, so I came here to ask Jacob to turn off the radio, he was in the pool and how the sound was too loud I got closer to him, so I fell down. - I lied, very badly indeed.

- And that's how I saved my new little sister. - He said putting his arms around me

- Get out of that pool and put on dry clothes. - My father said gruffly.

I left the pool and went to my bedroom. Through window I could see that the party continued and the disgusting Jacob was laughing like a fool.

I changed my clothes and I had no desire to join the family. I was dying of shame of Nahuel. He should be thinking the worst of me, must think I am of these girls with no class that fighting for everything.

When the sun set, I took courage and went to the room, there was nobody, went to the kitchen and then the outdoor area and no one was there too.

It was unacceptable and they have left no prompting. I thought of calling my father but I didn't want to look stupid

Finally I decided to watch a movie, I asked Rosie the maid of the house that made popcorn on tv was passing one of my favorite movies Fast and Furious, I turned off the lights. I had seen about five hundred times, but it didn't matter because I love that movie. After a few minutes of film I heard a noise coming from behind the sofa. Suddenly something fell upon me, if I had any heart problem I was dead.

I left the couch jumping up to see what had fallen on me, it was just an old pillow and who had thrown the pillow was laughing.

Jacob and a brunette girl were behind the couch laughing like idiots.

- You are an idiot! I could have died of heart. - I screamed

- You should have seen your jumped. Seriously it was hilarious. - He said while was imitating me.

- I hope you don't mind sharing popcorn with me and Hanna. - He took the bowl of popcorn and sat on the couch with the girl with huge tits.

- Hey, this is my popcorn. - I complained

- You can join us if you like. - He said, patting the sofa

- I'd rather die poor. - I told him, sitting on the other couch

After a few more minutes of film they started to literally make out on the couch, she seemed to have no shame, and she was almost sitting on his lap.

- Hey, go to your room! - I screamed

- Want to participate? - She said smiling

- God forbid! I'd rather kiss a frog.

- And who said I'd kiss you. - He seemed offended and I smiled more radiant.

- I don't kiss you nor for a million dollars. You are a rude and with no common sense.

- Look who's talking about my education. The most spoiled child I have ever seen. - He accused me

- Child is you idiot. I'm almost eighteen ok?

- Really? Eighteen? With these mosquito bites - He pointed to my breasts. - I thought you were thirteen.

I never felt so ashamed in my life, I could not help check to see if he was telling the truth. They were not so small. They may not be the size of that girl who was with him, but were normal.

- You're a pervert! How dare look at my tits! They are normal ok? . - I said irritably

- I think beautiful girls who have small tits. - The brunette spoke giving a wink

- They are not small ok? Are normal. - I said almost in despair.

So driven by rage and anger and I did the dumbest thing possible and unimaginable, I took out my blouse and thank God I was wearing my red bra.

- See? They are normal!

- Nessie? - Nahuel's voice echoed through the room

When I turned were Nahuel, Tanya and unfortunately my father.

- What is it? - My father cried

I quickly put my blouse.

- I hope you have an explanation for this. - My father said seriously

- Actually sir, your daughter was teaching good manners to Hanna, talking about bra models . - Jacob said pointing to the brunette

- Good manners? she was only bra in front of a boy!

- No, she didn't know I was here; I jumped on the couch soon before you came. I swear, I didn't look. - He winked at me.

- This story is poorly told. Renesmee go to your bedroom is already late. - He ordered

Tanya, Nahuel and my father left and when I went upstairs to my room I felt someone behind me.

- Red is my favorite color. If you get bored I'll leave my door open and I'll be playing hide and seek with Hanna

- You are a disgusting. - I hissed

I left the idiot and Miss GG bra in the room. I just hoped not to hear any noise at night.


End file.
